


Kv.K系列设定备忘录

by LadySaazbaum



Series: Kv.K [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Code Geass
Genre: Kv.K, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum





	1. prologue

1783年，北美十三邦击败前宗主国，G. 华盛顿将军登基为王，世界线按照大河内 ~~中二~~ 风格安定发展，总而言之言而简之英美基于一系列联姻与政治考量重新统一，称“大不列颠尼亚与北亚美利加联合王国”。

第一次世界大战于1914年爆发，1918年结束。但是德意志没有被战后条约往死里挤兑，罗曼诺夫家族仍然牢牢统治着俄罗斯帝国， ~~共和之光~~ 法兰西推动建成欧罗巴能源共同体（即之后的E.U.），布国则渐渐把统治重心调转至美洲。接下来，樱矿的开发与利用推动黑科技树发展，人类进入宇宙大航海时代，享受了长达七十年之久的和平与繁荣。1969年，布国人首先把国旗插在了塔尔西斯高地上，80年代开启大规模火星移民。

——此处无缝衔接AZ剧情线。

遗憾的是，俄语民族在火星探测研究上出了奇的幸运E，天灾人祸接连而至，最高成只是一艘在地球轨道上哑了火的宇宙419号。E.U.殖民地之间的协调工作十分差劲，最终纷纷主动或被主动地为布国所吞并。一枝独秀的布国在雷蒙德博士（女王次子，顺位第四继承人，曼哈顿公爵）的领导下发掘出Aldnoah黑科技，进一步激化了资源开发不平等矛盾。于是，在宇宙时空统一体 ~~aka作者私人偏好~~ 的指导下，德日&盟友为挑战布国治下的国际秩序，又一次掀起了世界大战。

1984年，起源于德国慕尼黑的某激进政党掌握了欧洲议会，A.H.先生当选总统，并奇迹般地将欧罗巴整合为一台高效率的国家机器。1995年，正在谋求第三次连任的A.H.先生向腐朽、落后、违背了自由与平等原则的君主制政体宣战，并闪速出兵“解放”了樱矿资源丰富的俄属波兰。布拉格之春吹响罗曼诺夫王朝覆灭的挽歌，多片地区主动投奔E.U.阵营。而布国忙于镇压本国革命团体，一时无暇顾及俄国表亲。1998年，沙皇全家惨死红军手下，与尼古拉三世生前私交甚好的乔治安娜女王正式对轴心宣战。日军随即轰炸不列颠尼亚三岛，并意外触发樱矿连锁爆炸的大灾难，导致英格兰沉没海底（ ~~被Silencer~~ ）。

**皇历1999年，曼哈顿公爵雷蒙德及独子基尔泽里克率轨道骑士团自天而降。在登陆敌方本土的决战中，人型战斗兵器Kataphract首次投入实战。E.U.与日本帝国在一个月内相继投降，布国以全面碾压的优势成为全世界唯一的超级大国。**

枢木首相主持日本政府接受无条件投降，支持主战派的天皇遭到了废黜；日本在布国监管下解除武装， ~~也就是变成了不叫11区的11区~~ 。苏维埃苗头遭到无情清洗，大俄罗斯由布国扶植的代理人“罗斯大公”接管。E.U.分裂，约半数国家接受了布国的马迭尔计划援助，使用A驱能源进行重建，也因此沦为实质上的布国行省。

至于布国内部：乔治安娜女王于战争胜利前夕病逝，其长子爱德华在位不足11个月，便让位与拥有A血脉并立下了赫赫战功的弟弟，自行领了“阿尔比恩公爵”虚衔退隐乡间。

雷蒙德一世改国号为泛不列颠尼亚与大沃西亚联合王国（the Unified Kingdom of Pan-Britannia and Great Versia），常被称为“布沃帝国”，或简单称为“帝国”（the Empire）；君主本人兼任日本人的皇帝、罗斯全境守护者，但是日本并没有被正式纳入帝国版图。

 

+++

 

枢木玄武被 ~~安定与亲切的~~ 本土极右翼组织视为卖国贼，生命安全不时遭遇威胁。2000年，枢木全家被转移至北美定居，负责临时接待工作的正是现任阿尔比恩公爵的弟弟，亚里亚斯伯爵，也就是深受大家喜爱的修爸爸 ~~蛋卷~~ 。即将度过7岁生日的朱雀在此结识了鲁鲁修与娜娜莉这对兄妹。 ~~然后基佬线的发展去找弥总，我只负责前期设定~~ 。

在枢木一家离开日本的同年，持俄国护照的芬兰人、斯德哥尔摩科学院客座教授S·特洛耶特博士被帝国的回形针计划招揽，带着年幼的儿子一起搬家麻省剑桥。主持这项计划的负责人是札兹巴姆伯爵，他十分欣赏特洛耶特博士，在其病故后主动收养了不满十岁的小斯雷因。

界冢伊奈子出生于1999年2月，父亲是一名中级军官，在当年八月的本土决战中以身殉职。迫于生计，母亲积劳成疾，早早地香消玉殒。之后与姐姐小雪一起被高本屋的妈妈桑收养。

珂兰凯茵·库鲁特欧小姐出生于1998年5月14日，网文韵子小姐出生于1999年4月11日，莱艾·札兹巴姆小姐出生于1999年8月24日，

 

2016年10月，即将成年的伊奈子小姐以“蜜柑”的艺名出店。


	2. prologue

**·人设**

 

 

> —— · 主要角色 · ——
> 
> 鲁路修·维克多·不列颠尼亚·兰佩路基殿下，哈马尔子爵
> 
> HRH Prince Lelouch Victor Britannia Lamperouge, Viscount of Hamal
> 
> 亚里亚斯伯爵与玛丽安娜夫人之长子，胞妹娜娜莉公主。
> 
> 1990年12月25日出生于圣乔治大学附属医院，作为乔治安娜女王的第二个曾内孙，出生即获封王子头衔。2002年考入阿什福德学院，2009年全优毕业；现就读于圣乔治大学医学院，预计将于2017年毕业。
> 
>  
> 
> 枢木 朱雀
> 
> Suzaku Kururugi
> 
> 日本末代首相枢木玄武之独子，战后随父母接受帝国庇护，短暂寄宿亚里亚斯伯爵家。父母遇刺身亡后，由藤堂镜志朗监护至成人。枢木一家的庇护条件之一是与日本亲属切断全部联系。
> 
> 1990年7月10日出生于日本东京。2000年移民布国。2002年特许入学阿什福德学院。高中毕业即入伍皇家海军，服役期间在士官夜校取得本科学位。现临时调配到东京总督府执勤。
> 
>  
> 
> 斯雷因·特洛耶特·札兹巴姆
> 
> Slaine Troyard Saazbaum
> 
> 西格蒙德·特洛耶特博士之遗孤，后为萨伍德伯爵先生与夫人收养。义妹莱耶蒂亚·札兹巴姆小姐。
> 
> 1994年1月11日出生于北欧，2000年随生父移民布国。2005年考入阿什福德学院，后在时任沃斯总督的养父安排下转学哈莫尼军事预备学院。2016年毕业于阿瑞斯皇家军事学院，获少尉军衔。现隶属东京军区，任总督侍从武官。
> 
>  
> 
> 界冢 伊奈子（高本 蜜柑）
> 
> Inako Kaizuka (Mikan Takamoto)
> 
> 父亲界冢实奈茂，元大日本帝国海军中校，被认为牺牲于种子岛海战。母亲界冢时惠，战后二年病逝；胞姊界冢雪（艺名蜜雪）。
> 
> 1999年2月7日出生于日本福井县芦原市，约三岁时母亲病故，与姐姐一同为高本克子收养，作为舞妓培养成人。17岁出店，艺名“蜜柑”，师姐是海神居的美熏。

 

 

 

> —— ·AZ系角色 · ——
> 
> 莱耶蒂亚·札兹巴姆，卡斯托女子爵
> 
> Lady Rayetia Saazbaum, Viscountess of Castor
> 
> 第九代萨伍德伯爵与欧蕾因夫人之独女，昵称“莱艾”，义兄斯雷因·特洛耶特·札兹巴姆。
> 
> 1999年8月24日出生于祖宅斯温兰庄园。2007年因父亲升任沃斯总督，全家移居火星。2011年考入亚马宗尼斯女子中学，次年转学阿什福德学院。
> 
>  
> 
> 雷姆齐·沃斯·恩沃斯王子
> 
> Prince Remsey Vers Envers
> 
> 基尔泽里克一世与露尔·恩沃斯女士之子。幼年母亲死于车祸事故，遂被父亲承认并公开带在身边抚养，有“王子”头衔但无“殿下”尊称。
> 
> 1996年10月25日出生于火星奥林匹斯市，2001年被父王接回母国居住。2007年由札兹巴姆总督带回火星，入学哈莫尼军事预备学院。2014年按部就班考入阿瑞斯皇家军事学院。
> 
>  
> 
> 基尔泽里克一世（基尔泽里克·雷蒙德·弗多姆·沃斯）
> 
> Gilzerich Raymond Ferdom Vers
> 
> His Majesty Gilzerich, by the Grace of Gods, of the Unified Kingdom of Pan-Britannia and Great Versia, King, Dominus and Protector of Aldnoah, Tsar of All the Russias, King of Japan
> 
> 雷蒙德一世与薇拉王后之独子，乔治安娜女王年纪最小的孙子。
> 
> 1976年出生于火星埃律西昂州，与生俱来拥有唤醒Aldnoah的能力。1987年考入阿卡迪亚公学，1992年转入阿什福德学院。1994年成为首批阿瑞斯学员，参与过多项Kataphract计划。1999年，亲率轨道骑士团终结第二次世界大战，于年末受封为沃斯亲王。
> 
> 2008年，因父王重病禅位，继位成为基尔泽里克一世。
> 
>  
> 
> 加姆·“加姆太郎”·克莱夫曼
> 
> Calm 'カム太郎' Carftman
> 
> 父亲是布国北方人，母亲是日本静冈人，共同在东京经营精品店，出售古董珠宝、字画、和服饰物等奢侈品。因为父母的工作与花街、茶屋往来频繁，自幼熟识很多舞子姐姐和艺妓姐姐。15岁上一时兴起，拜入祭阳师傅门下，现作为“男众”刻苦修行中，是伊奈子的（临时）专属穿衣师。
> 
>  
> 
> 网文韵子
> 
> Inko Amifumi
> 
> 家族在浅草寺附近经营一间新式料亭，自幼便被送到霞之桥学习茶道、花道、京舞、短笛和待客的技艺。出于种种考虑，没有正式作为舞子出道，而是暂时在海神居做兼职舞子，出席有限的座敷。
> 
> 结拜姐姐是高本蜜雪，在雪姐改行做辅乐芸者之后也没有另认师姐。与伊奈子是高中同学与要好的朋友。

 

 

 

> —— · CG系角色 · ——
> 
> 娜娜莉·凡妮莎·不列颠尼亚·兰佩路基公主殿下
> 
> HRH Princess Nunnally Vanessa Britannia Lamperouge
> 
> 亚里亚斯伯爵及玛丽安娜夫人之长女，胞兄鲁路修王子。
> 
> 1995年10月25日出生于圣乔治大学附属医院。2007年入学阿什福德学院，2014年顺利毕业。间隔年选择在慈善机构实习。2015年入学欧菲米亚文法学院，在故事开始的时候是大三学生。
> 
>  
> 
> 玛丽安娜·薇薇安·不列颠尼亚·兰佩路基殿下，亚里亚斯伯爵夫人
> 
> HRH the Countess of Aries, Marianne Vivian Britannia Lamperouge
> 
> 1964年出生于巴黎市郊，7岁移民布国。1984年毕业于圣让娜女子军事学院，次年入选成为“三头犬”计划驾驶员，退役前担任环轨特别飞行中队训练官，军衔中校。
> 
> 1990年嫁与阿尔比恩公爵次子查尔斯，让无数爱慕者为之心碎（包括时年19岁的小扎）。婚后一度淡出社交界，在乡下领地相夫教子。1994年，应三军改制执行小组的邀请出任形象大使及特别顾问。
> 
>  
> 
> 克洛维斯·查理·罗兰特·不列颠尼亚殿下，佩勒克里夫伯爵
> 
> HRH Prince Clovis Charlie Laurent Britannia, Earl of Palecliff
> 
> 第二代阿尔比恩公爵之长子，1988年出生于格洛斯特宫，是乔治安娜女王的曾长孙。1999年，因祖父让位于雷蒙德·沃斯一系而掉出继承排位。本人并未太过在意失之交臂的王太子身份，反而庆幸可以把精力充分投入到对绘画和音乐的爱好中。
> 
> 性格敏感而善变，时而表现得像天底下最可爱的人，时而烦得要死。和堂弟堂妹们的关系都很不错。
> 
>  
> 
> 藤堂 镜志朗
> 
> Kyoshiro Tohdoh
> 
> 元日本帝国空军飞行员，作过枢木家的剑道教师。战后加入黑道组织“片濑组”，一次突击检查中被捕，作为污点证人协助逮捕组内猥亵幼女的某高层。
> 
> 作证的交换条件是枢木朱雀的监护权。（ ~~雀仔就这么过上了每天默写一百遍出师表的生活（不是~~ 。
> 
> 被监护人成年和入伍后，本着无功不受禄的原则，他谢绝了布国政府给予的年金，回到日本养老，自此下落不明。
> 
>  
> 
> 海神居的千叶
> 
> 海神居的头牌艺妓，在温婉的笑容下面，不知藏着怎样的秘密？
> 
> 是雀仔未来的师娘。
> 
>  
> 
> 尤里安·阿斯奎斯·维兰斯大公
> 
> The Grand Duke Julian Asquith Wallans of All the Russias
> 
> 1970年生人，波兰贵族，参与过欧洲战事，在战场上一路擢升至上将，后期负责欧洲战线支援。现作为基尔泽里克的代理人统管罗斯大小事宜。

 

 

**· 地理**

 

 

> 泛不列颠尼亚与大沃西亚联合王国
> 
> Unified Kingdom of Pan-Britannia and Great Versia
> 
> ~~黑得这么明显就不需要解释了~~ 。
> 
> 世界霸主，独一无二的跨星际帝国，全新意义上的“日不落”。拥有性能恐怖的超级武器Kataphract。常被称为“布沃帝国”，或简单称为“帝国”。
> 
> 泛不列颠尼亚王国位于北美洲，首都潘德拉贡；大沃西亚位于火星，首府奥林匹斯。雷蒙德一世取得王位之后并未移动行政中心，亦未变更国号，而是将诸火星殖民地作为皇家直辖领地管理。直至沃斯亲王登基，才推动大沃西亚与不列颠尼亚本土组成新的联合王国。
> 
>  
> 
> 日本国
> 
> 有丰富的樱矿资源，却不具备政治智慧和国运去收获最大益处，全给别人做了嫁衣裳。 ~~是亲切而安定的11区~~ 。
> 
> 二战发起国和战败国，有数座工业城市在扬陆城的攻击下化为废墟。战后在布国的全面接管下重建。
> 
> 末代光文天皇（幼名德宫康仁）作为甲级战犯被判处无期，退位之后蒙雷蒙德一世特赦，免除牢狱之苦，得以隐居京都旧宫。康仁与秋子皇后之子女中仅榴宫仁子内亲王一人留有后代，但她早已下嫁平民并脱离皇籍。2006年康仁病逝，菊花绝嗣。
> 
> ~~别误会，我当然是在黑~~ 。
> 
> 仁子内亲王于1995年诞下独女后去世。按新主人的礼法，神乐耶小妹妹是菊花家最正统的继承人，至于被废黜的旧宫家怎么想嘛，呵呵哒。
> 
> ~~我就是在黑~~ 。
> 
>  
> 
> ~~天朝~~
> 
> ~~不存在。强行不存在。别问为什么~~ 。
> 
>  
> 
> 罗斯沙皇国
> 
> 末代沙皇于二战期间被革命军推翻统治，全家惨死，继承权旁落布国的乔治安娜女王。爱德华八世让位于曼哈顿公爵时，罗斯的继承权也一并让出，但成功说服新王任命他中意的人选代为治理罗斯全境。
> 
>  
> 
> E.U.
> 
> ~~是搞事的好地方。~~
> 
> ~~共和明光法兰西！民主团结德意志！本分守序英格兰！勤勉节约意大利！内敛克制西班牙！爱与和平欧罗巴！~~

 

 

**· 专有名词**

 

 

> Kataphract
> 
> 以Aldnoah为驱动的巨大人型战斗兵器，性能凶残以一当百， ~~能逼死全球多一半物理学家~~ 。服役中的多数机体为在火星上发掘的古董机甲，少数为布国自行研制的新型机甲——体型小、质量轻、机动性更好、适合在近地环境里进行四栖作战。
> 
>  
> 
> Knightmare
> 
> 以樱矿为驱动的战斗机器人，高约4~10米，机能基本符合经典物理学，机动性极佳，适合量产并成编制地投入战斗。
> 
>  
> 
> 樱矿
> 
> 高效率能源。
> 
>  
> 
> Aldnoah
> 
> 黑科技无限能源（。


End file.
